Not Soon Forgotten
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Something bad happens...not too bad, but bad...okay if you really think about it's not really that bad at all. Monica gets amnesia.
1. Nothing

**I know I have another story out that's not finished yet but I have like three unwritten stories that have a couple chapter's to them so I figured I'd post them all and which ever one get's more reviews I would update sooner :) So if you want this one to be updated soon Review!**

"I think she's coming through..."

Monica opened her eyes to see Doctors all around. Then Chandler. She started to sit up when they stopped her. "Don't move." Monica was starting to worry, why was she here? What happened?

"Mon, you were in a car accident." Chandler saw her eyes go wide "Everything's going to be fine."

Monica looked up and saw the light above her shine bright. Her eyes started to feel heavy, she slowly closed them...just for a little while; she thought.

"Clear!"

Chandler couldn't look, he went out in the hall while the Doctor's worked on his wife. She was going to be okay, she had to be okay. He needed her, they needed her...

Monica woke again a couple hours later, she saw Chandler asleep next to her bed. Why was she here again? She couldn't remember.

Chandler felt Monica's hand slightly move inside his. He lifted his head from where it was resting on the back of his seat and looked over at her. She was starring back at their hands still latched together.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"I've been better..." She gave him a weak smile

"Oh honey." He moved closer and kissed her on the cheek.

Monica was shocked by how close he was to her. "Why am I here again?" She asked ignoring his gently touch.

Chandler got nervous. "You were in a car accident, don't you remember?" She shook her head no. "Why don't I go get a Doctor." Chandler said and left the room.

A while later Chandler came back in with a Doctor that has been working on her all day. "Hello Monica. How are you feeling?" He asked

She smiled "I'm okay..."

"Now Monica, I'm going to ask you a few routine questions. Answer them to the best of your ability." She nodded "Name?"

"Monica Elisabeth Geller."

He stopped and looked at Chandler and continued.

"Date?"

"March 10th, 1996" She said with full confidence.

The Doctor once again looked over at Chandler.

"Monica, are you currently in a relationship at the moment?" He asked writing all this down on his chart in his hands

She shook her head "No..."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"My brother's banquet. We were driving back home late that night and it was raining, Rachel was telling me how weird it felt to go comando in a dress." She said embarrassed saying this in front of Chandler. Now he probably think's all girls talk about is other girl's underwear and how thongs feel...

The Doctor left the room awhile later with Chandler "She will remember right? She has to remember." He said

"She will, it's just temporary. Just don't tell her everything, give her some things to remember on her own." He said

Chandler nodded and walked back in the room where Monica was.

She watched him enter. Giving her a sad smile before sittng down next to her.

"You don't remember anything else after that?" He asked a little hopful.

She thought about it for a moment then answered "No."

He didn't say anything. He wanted to cry, to scream. He couldn't believe it, she didn't even remember them ever being together...what about the wonderful time they had together, the kids.

"Chandler...what are you not telling me?" She asked almost afraid of what the answer will be.

He looked her in her crystal blue eyes. "Mon, it's not 1996." He said softly

Monica was confused "What do you mean it's not 1996, I think I will remember what year it is." She said almost angry that he would joke about what year it was. Now.

"I mean...it's 2011." He told her.

She wanted to cry "What?"

"You have amnesia. You don't remember...any of the important events that happened in your life." He said tears welling up in his eyes.

Monica started crying "Are you saying I just forgot fifteen years of my life? Just like that?"

He just nodded.

Monica brought her head to her hands and cried.

Chandler wanted to hold her, kiss her so bad and tell her it was all going to be alright. But he knew he couldn't...as far as she knew, they were just friends. And nothing more.

He felt so stupid kissing her like that. She must be really freaked out. How was he suppose to explain that to her?

**REVIEW! And read more stories by me!**


	2. Welcome home

The next day Chandler walked in and saw Monica just looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, I brought you some coffee." He said handing her the cup.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked almost ignoring what he just said.

He nodded. Ever sense the accident Chandler has felt distant from Monica. He didn't know how to react around her anymore. And he knew that was wrong, he had to be focused and supported for Monica, his emotions couldn't get in the way of it.

Monica sat up straight before talking "Why am I wearing a wedding ring?" She asked holding up her hand for him to see.

Oh God. What was he suppose to tell her. She will find out sooner or later so he decided to stick with the truth. Chandler slowly lifted up his hand. "Because we're married..."

Monica's eyes got wide "You mean, you and I...me and you." Chandler nodded "When?" She then asked

"It happened at Ross's wedding." He said

"Ross got married?" Monica asked both shocked and sad that she missed it.

"Yeah, but it didn't work out."

"Why?"

"Said the wrong name at the alter..." He said

Monica gasped and covered her mouth "He didn't."

"Oh he did." Chandler smiled

Monica laughed "Whose name did he say?"

"Rachel's" Chandler told her.

"Oh my God!" She said once again shocked

Chandler nodded taking another drink of his coffee.

Monica's smile subsided. She looked at Chandler again "Are we happy?" She asked slowly

Chandler looked up at her from his cup suprised from her question he asked "What do you mean?"

"You and me. Are we happy together?" She asked again

He nodded and gave her a small smiled "Very."

She nodded. She thought about it for a moment before asking the next question that she was wondering desperately "Do we have any kids?"

He nodded again "Three beautiful kids."

"Girls or boys?" She asked next

"One girl, two boys. Hailey who is 7, Max is five, and Tyler just turned one."' He smiled once again just thinking about their kids back home.

Monica looked down at her hands, Chandler saw this. He got her attention again when he spoke up, hoping it will make her feel better. "They all look just like you." She looked up at him "Thank God." She gave out a little giggle.

The rest of the day Chandler told her all about their kids and how they missed their mom.

Monica started crying "What's wrong?" Chandler asked.

"I just can't believe I forgot all that, I mean, I'm their mom, I'm suppose to remember their first day of school and when they were born, the first soccer game and their first hair cut." She said now crying harder.

Chandler got her some tissues, knowing she will need them.

Chandler already told Hailey about Monica and what happened, she sort of understood. And he tried explainning it to Max, but he's not sure how much he understood.

A few days later Monica was set to go back home. Chandler came by and picked her up.

The drive home was silent until Chandler pulled up to their house. "Welcome home."

"Wow..." She said looking up at the house "This is our house?" Monica asked looking over at him

He nodded "Yep."

"It's beautiful." She said

"And clean." He joked getting out, but Monica stayed put. Chandler looked back at Monica "What's the matter?" He asked

"What if they don't like me." She said scared

"They will love you Monica. Don't even think differently."

"How do I act around them?" She asked

Chandler sighed and shut his door, he walked over to her side and opened the door. "Just be youself..." He looked her in the eyes "That's my favorite you."

**What do you think so far?...well don't just sit there REVIEW!**


	3. Still the same

Chandler walked in with Monica behind. Ross came out of the kitchen holding Tyler.

Ross and Rachel, Phoebe and Joey would switch on and off from watching the kids while Chandler was at the hospital with Monica. Max then came out next and clung to his uncle's leg. Until he saw his dad come in and ran to his side.

Chandler lifted him up "Hey Maxy! Miss me?" He smiled and hugged him.

Monica saw this, this love and connection between Chandler and his son...their son. The last thing she expected was Chandler having kids, let alone three. The Chandler she knew was afraid of commitment, she could tell he loved them **very** much.

Chandler looked over at Monica and saw her deep in thought.

Max looked at Monica "Mommy!" He smiled reaching out for her.

Monica looked at Chandler then Ross "Umm...buddy why don't you go find your sister while mommy relaxes." Chandler said setting Max back down after he saw the worried look in Monica's eyes.

He nodded and ran off.

"Sorry about that I tried explainning..." Monica touched his shoulder cutting his off.

"It's fine..." She assured him giving him a warm smile. God Chandler loved that smile so much. After she smiled like that he would end up kissing her sweetly. Because of that smile they ended up with three kids.

Ross handed Chandler Tyler "I better get going, feel better Mon." He said before leaving

Monica smiled at Tyler, he was so cute. She couldn't help but notice he had Chandler's eyes.

After awhile Chandler then put Tyler in his play pen. "I better go check on the other two. If you need anything just give me a holler." He said walking upstairs.

Monica watched him go then she started to look around her. Chandler was right. This house was very clean.

When Chandler got to Hailey's room she was brushing her dolls hair when he walked in "Hay...mommy's home." He said going over to her.

"She doesn't remember who I am..." She said sadly

Chandler hesitated bfore answering "Honey, she is trying the best she can. She wants to remember. She's really sad that she doesn't remember. It just takes time, and I know that she still loves you very much." He told her softly.

"How long?" She asked

He sighed "I don't know." He told her truthfully.

"Is she still nice like a mommy?" Hailey asked looking at her dad.

Chandler had to giggle at that. "What if I told you something about her..." Hailey nodded eager to find out what it was. "Ever sense I have known your mommy, and that's been a long time. She always wanted kids, that was her dream all her life to have kids. And now that she has kids...knows she has kids, it's made her really happy. And she has always been really nice around kids, because she loves them." He told her softly. "Even though she doesn't remember all that much about you guys doesn't change her feelings."

A while later he came back down with Hailey and Max. He stopped when he saw Monica looking at their wedding photo "Mon?"

He must have scared her because hearing her name she jumped making her drop the picture. "Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry!" She apologized bending down to pick up the peices of broken glass.

Chandler went over to her and helped her "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I scared you like that."

They stood up and looked at each other for a breif second before Monica looked behind him at Hailey who was standing there watching them.

Monica gave her a warm smile "Hello Hailey." She said

Hailey smiled. She was really happy that her mom remembered her name "Hey mommy." She smiled and ran over to her, hugging her. Monica was surprised at first then started hugging her back. She looked up at Chandler and gave him a small smile.

Chandler gave them a moment and went to go throw the broken glass away.

That night after Chandler got all the kids to bed he showed her where all her clothes were. "Um, where's my pajama's?" Monica asked looking at Chandler

"Well you usually just wear mine, you like to be comfy in bed. Unless you want to wear your lingerie..." Chandler opened her top drew to reveal her pajama's.

Monica gave out a laugh and smiled "I'll stick with your's." Blushing a little at the idea of her in her best friends pants.

Chandler saw her cheeks turn slightly red. He loved when he made her blush. Still able to do that after being married for almost ten years. He turned around and got his clothes for her to wear. "I'll just sleep on the couch tonight." He said grabbing his pillow.

Monica watched him "Thanks..." She said softly.

He stopped at the door. He knew he wasn't going to beable to sleep tonight, not without her. So he turned around and said one last thing before leaving and facing along tiring night ahead of him "I love you." He said slowly and quietly before leaving.

Monica stood there and watched him leave. Her heart skipped a beat when he said those words to her.

She took a deep breath and got changed.

She climbed in bed hoping, this was all just a dream.


	4. The dream

_Chandler came down the stairs and went in the kitchen to find his wife feeding Tyler his breakfast while Max was playing with the toy from the cereal box and Hailey eating her pop-tart. The usual morning routine._

_He walked over to Monica and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went and got himself a cup of coffee._

_"Chandler I have to stay at the restaurant late tonight so make sure you pick up the boys from Mrs. Weather's and Hailey from the bus stop." Monica said cleaning Tyler's face._

_"No problem, I'll be there." He said taking a drink of his coffee "Okay I gotta go to work." He gave each kid a kiss on the top of their head and Monica a quick kiss on the lips _

_"Bye, love you." Monica said after him._

_"Love you too."_

_"Bye daddy!" Hailey yelled as he walked away._

_"Bye Hay!" He yelled back. "Have a great day at school."_

_Monica then got all the kids ready for the day and got them in the car._

_Chandler picked up all the kids like Monica had reminded him, four times through out the day._

_Sense Monica had to work late, Chandler was in charge of dinner. He ordered pizza._

_"Daddy I don't understand this." Hailey said leaning back in the chair at the kitchen table._

_Chandler went over to Hailey and looked at the homework in front of her. "What don't you get honey?" He asked_

_"This." She pointed to the problem "If I have fourteen pencils and take two, how many do I got now? I gots sixteen, because I takes two more. But that's not an answer." She said looking at all the options that could be the answer._

_Chandler looked at it "You take two away, not get two more." He told her._

_Chandler walked out of Tyler's room after putting him down to bed. He walked down the hall and peeked into Hailey's room and saw her asleep. He went over to her and pulled up the covers she must have kicked off and kissed her goodnight. Next he walked to Max's room, he went over to him and picked up his dinosour toy from the floor and kissed him goodnight before walking out and shutting the door behind him._

_He then made his way downstairs and saw that it was nine'o'clock and Monica should be home soon._

_Waiting for her to come home, he fell asleep on the couch._

_He woke up from the phone ringing. Quickly picking it up so it didn't wake the kids "Hello?"_

_"Mr. Bing?"_

_"This is him."_

_"Mr. Bing this is Beth Israel Hospital, we're calling about your wife Monica Bing..." Chandler tuned out the rest of what she said because the sound of hospital and Monica, kept ringing through his head._

_Chandler ran through the sliding glass door's of the hospital and went straight to the counter "Monica Bing." He said out of breath_

_"Relation?"_

_"Husband."_

_She then told him the room number she was in. He ran straight there._

_Chandler walked in with precausion, not prepared to what he might see next. He saw her asleep with a couple bruises and cuts on her face but nothing to surreal. She had an IV hooked up to her hand with a pulse clip on her index finger and an oxygen tube in her nose._

_He walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. He gently grabbed her hand. "Please be okay, I need you...we all need you." Chandler bowed his head._

_Monica heard Chandler's voice and opened her eyes. She looked over at him by her side. "Chandler..." She said weakly_

_Chandler quickly looked up when he heard Monica's voice. He was so glad she was going to be okay. "I'm going to go get a doctor, I'll be right back." He said and rushed out of the room._

_Soon after the Doctor came in the room with Chandler following._

_"Welcome back Monica. How are you feeling?"_

_"I've been better." She gave him a small smile "I just have one question...why am I here?" She asked_

Chandler shot up in bed with his heart racing and a panick sweat running down his face. He looked to the right of him where Monica usually slept. He then noticed a noise coming from the baby moniter on her night stand.

He slowly got out of bed and walked to Tyler's room. He smiled when he saw Monica there holding him rocking him back in forth, while talking to him trying to get him to sleep.

Monica felt Chandler's presents. She looked up "Sorry...You weren't awake and he was crying.." She explained

Chandler walked over to her side "It's fine." He said softly looking at the sleeping one year old in her arms. He loved how she didn't feel weird and freaked about having kids. She was so good with them even if she 'just met them' she still treats them like her own.

Chandler looked at Monica next to him; she was smiling down at Tyler in her arms.

This is going to be hard...

**I'm gonna update More Than Just Room Service soon too :) Hope your enjoying this one! For the people that didn't know, that chapter is what I had at the very beginning, I didn't want to get rid of it so I just used it as Chandler's dream...from what happened right before the accident.**

**I might have more 'flash backs' like that too. Let me know if you enjoy them.**


	5. Epilogue

A week went by and Monica showed no sign of memory. Chandler was sleeping on the couch some nights, others Monica would have him sleep on the bed with her on the couch so he didn't wakeup sore or with a bad back every day.

Hailey was getting use to her mom not fully remembering who she was. Her dad was right though, she still acted like Mommy always had.

Monica wasn't working sense the day it happened. Mainly because as far as she knew she was still working at Moon Dance and wearing fake boobs.

Chandler would take some days off to be with her incase something were to happen. Monica kept telling him it wasn't necessary but he kept insisting it was.

A month later Monica was stating to get use to the fact that she may never remember and this was her life.

Chandler came home one night to find all the kids in bed and Monica cleaning the kitchen. "Hey." He said walking in and sitting down at the table.

Monica glanced at him "Hey." She smiled "Your dinner is in the oven." She said

He nodded "Thanks." Chandler saw Monica scrubbing the counter fiercely "Everything alright Mon?" He asked

Monica stopped what she was doing "I can't do this."

Chandler was taken back by her words "What?"

She sighed "My parents. Tomorrow, I don't think I can face them." She said "I don't want them to know about this Chandler." Monica said softly

Chandler got up from the chair and went over to her "They don't have to know." He told her softly, hugging her.

"Thank you." She mumbled against his chest

The next day Monica was preparing dinner like she always did while the rest of the family gathered and talked.

Once dinner was ready they all sat down. Monica was about to eat when Judy spoke up "Aren't you going to pray frist?"

"Sense when do we pray?" She asked kind of hungry at the moment.

"Sense the children were born." She said

Monica looked around the table at her kids "Oh right..."

Monica put her fork down and everyone put their hands together waiting for her to begin.

Monica closed her eyes and started "Dear lord, bless this food that you've given us. Um..Thank you for the meat and the-the, beats..."

Chandler looked around. There were no beats on the table. He looked at Jack who was sneaking a bit.

"...And from our bounty to the, Christ up above, we pleadge, with one nation. For the star spangle banner and the groundhogs below that we pray and we stay healthy and, pray some more..."

Chandler looked over at Hailey who looked at Max and started to giggle. Judy looked at Monica questioningly.

"And thank you for this wonderful life...it's really great. It really is." Monica looked over at Chandler next to her. "Amen." Everyone echoed once she finished.

"That was interesting Monica." Judy complemented

"Thank you."

They started eating their dinner.

"So how have you been?" Jack asked to know one in particular.

"Good dad, how've you been?" She then asked

"Good...great." Jack continued to eat.

"So Hailey tell me how has school been?" Judy asked her grandchild.

"I love it. It's really fun. Then after, I get to come home and tell Mommy all about what I have been learning." She said excitedly.

Monica smiled

Judy looked at her confused "Your Mommy doesn't know what you have been learning?"

Hailey shook her head "No, she doesn't remember anything. She doesn't even know us." She said eating her green beans.

It was silent until Monica and Chandler started laughing. "That was a good one Hay..." Chandler said laughing harder.

Hailey didn't understand why they were laughing. "It wasn't a joke." She said

Monica and Chandler stopped laughing.

Judy looked at Monica. "You don't even remember your own kids?" She asked shocked.

Monica didn't look directly at her, She just started playing with her food on her plate.

"How can you not remember your own kids. Are you some kind of lunatic that just shoves her kids out of her life and ignores them." Judy said

Monica didn't answer, she could almost feel tears coming.

"Judy, she was in a car accident." Chandler told her.

Both Jack and Judy gasped "Oh My God. You were in an accident and you didn't even tell us?"

Monica sighed. Here we go...

"Are you okay?" Jack asked

"Of course she's not okay. She can't remember her kids." Judy said

Chandler looked at Monica.

Monica couldn't take it any longer "STOP!" Judy stopped and looked at her daughter. Surprised by her sudden out burst "Please just stop! No, I don't remember my kids. I don't remember ever being married to Chandler. But that doesn't make me love them any less." She said looking around at her family "I'm sorry..." She got up with tears in her eyes and ran out of the room.

She got in her car and drove off.

Monica was crying so hard at this moment that she didn't see the green light turn red.

CRASH

*1996*

CRASH

Monica felt her head hit the seat in front of her hard.

She fell unconscious for five minutes. When she woke back up she saw Chandler next to her also passed out.

She shook him awake "Chandler? Honey wake up."

Chandler felt Monica shake him. He sat up with his head pounding. He looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked

He rubbed his head "I-I think so? What happened?" He asked

"The cab crashed on the way to Ross's speech." She rubbed his head "Are you sure you're okay?"

He just nodded, but stopped when he felt it hurt even more.

Monica leaned in and kissed his head. Then she leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips until Chandler pulled away shocked. "Woh! What was that for?"

Monica was nervous about his reaction. "What do you mean? We're married?...I love you." She said

Chandler's eyes just got wide "What!" He said "Why would you say something like that?"

Monica chuckled "What do you mean why would I say that? It's true." She told him.

He hesitated "...We're married?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah. And we have kids..."

"Kids!?"

"Yeah, one girl and two boys." She paused "Chandler don't you remember?"

He shook his head.

"Hailey, Max and Tyler." He still looked confused so she continued "I know what side of the bed you sleep on and what color your toothbrush is."

He looked at her "What color is my toothbrush?"

"Green. And I know what you do."

"Oh yeah?" She nodded "What do I do?"

"You're an IT procurement manager." She said

Chandler smiled "You know my job..."

Nine years later Hailey was born.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know that it really wasn't that long but it's still something :) There is this huge storm going through my town right now so I'm going to quickly post. Hopefully it goes through before the power goes out! REVIEW!**

**A lot of people are confused by the ending...**

**When she crashed in her car it was 2011, she went back to when she crashed in the cab (TOW No one's ready) when she woke up she "remembered" i guess you could say. but really it was just a dream. Chandler didn't know that they were married because it was a "dream" but to her it was real. Then they ended up dating and well Hailey was born...I needed to end the story and that's the best I came up with.**

**If you have ever seen the movie Comfort and Joy it's kind of like that...**


End file.
